pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Seismitoad
Vs. Seismitoad is the second episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 9/22/2019. Story Rui: IAN! Rui rushes up the stairs to the roof of Dragonspiral Tower, Ian lying on the ground unconscious. His face and hands are black with burns, the skin peeling away. Rui bends down at his side, reaching to touch him but flinching from fear. Cilan’s face is white from shock while Iris’ eyes turn sharp and searching. Rui: What, what? Ian! Cilan: (Panicked) Quick! We need water! Water for burns! Brycen: No! A burn of this level, that’d only make it worse. We need Burn Heals, Rawst Berry juice. Do any of you have a healing Pokémon? Rui: Uh, I do! Audino! Rui chooses Audino, her holding her ears from Ian’s screams. Audino: What in the blazes? Rui: Please! Use Heal Pulse! Audino nods her head, releasing a pink healing energy wave over Ian. Cilan fumbles through his bag for supplies, as Iris runs out towards N. Axew hops out of her hair and stays with Ian. N stands motionless, pupils dilated as Ian’s burnt form reflects in his eye. N: No. I, I didn’t mean. What? Reshiram: That boy was an obstacle to our mission for the truth. He had to be removed. N: But, he was a person! We can’t, we shouldn’t— Iris: YOU! Iris runs closer, tears flowing as she points at N. Iris: YOU MONSTER! Druddigon! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. She turns back to look at Iris, seeing Ian’s condition. She eyes N harshly. Druddigon: Didn’t think you had it in you to do that level of harm. Impressive. You shall regret it though. N: Regret? (Clenches his heart) Is that what I’m feeling right now? Iris: Druddigon, Flamethrower! Druddigon breathes an intense Flamethrower, Reshiram barely noticing it. Druddigon gasps as she looks to her claws, wondering what happened. Reshiram: You stand in my way as well? Your fate shall be the same as his. Iris’ eyes widens, backing away in anticipation. Druddigon positions herself between Reshiram and Iris, arms spread wide. The image of Ian doing the same thing flashes in N’s thoughts, him grabbing his head. N: No, no, no! This is all wrong! Reshiram prepares to attack, when a Shadow Punch strikes it in the face. Golett steps up along with Druddigon. Golett: Protect good human from bad human. N: What? I, I am not bad! I am fighting for the freedom of all Pokémon! Golett: Good human protect Golett from bad humans. You hurt good human, therefore are bad human. N: Enough! I will not tolerate this! Reshiram! We are leaving! Reshiram: You dare order me like that?! We are about to— N: (With conviction) Leave. Now. Reshiram is stunned for a moment, then lowers its neck. N mounts it, as Reshriam takes off and soars away. Iris and Druddigon stand their ground, then both of their knees buckle, them going down trembling. End Scene Ian is in a hospital bed at the ICU, a respirator over his mouth and nose. His skin is slightly cleared though severely burned. Rui and Golett sit beside his bed, Rui scrunching her face from the smell of burnt flesh. Iris and Cilan are outside talking with the doctor. Doctor: His hands and head suffered from severe full thickness burns. Minor burns on his legs which will heal up nicely. His face took less of the burn due to using his arms to shield his face, but that doesn’t reduce the severity. We’ve just performed skin grafts to replace that burnt skin with skin from other areas. He’ll need to be wary of hypertrophic scarring on the head and hands. Iris: Will he be okay? Doctor: He’s stabilized for now. His chest and arms are surprisingly burn free, as if the flames couldn’t reach them. That was fortunate for the skin graft, though we were able to salvage some tissue from his thighs. I’ve called for an expert to shed light on why this occurred. But in all reality, it’s a miracle that his injuries aren’t more severe. Cilan: Thank you doctor. The doctor nods, then heads off to makes his rounds. A nurse checks in on Ian, taking his blood pressure and heart rate. Iris: This is all unreal. To think that a Pokémon could do this level of harm to a person. Cilan: N didn’t give any orders, but I can’t believe that he would have stooped to this level. Iris: I don’t think he did. N felt as appalled at the attack as we did. This, this was unexpected. (Looks towards Rui) Should we comfort her? Cilan: Let us leave her be for the time being. Coming that close to almost losing the last family she has, I believe that she needs time to process. Cilan and Iris leave, as Rui watches them go. She then turns to Golett. Rui: You haven’t moved an inch since we’ve got here, Golett. You’re as worried for him as I am. He, he’s so stupid! Rushing in head first, making it so we didn’t— Rui sniffles, as she wipes her eyes. Golett turns its head towards the doorway, out into the empty ICU. Rui tenses as she stands. Rui: Who’s there? Show yourself! The three Shadow Triad members appear, opening their Pokéballs. Krookodile, Scolipede, and Cofagrigus appear. Rui: You punks again! Didn’t get enough last time? Shadow Triad 1: Before our orders were clear. Prevent you from interfering with the revival of Reshiram. Shadow Triad 2: However, now we have new orders. Shadow Triad 3: And that means we get to take him out. Permanently. Rui: Like I’ll let that happen! Rui reaches for a Pokéball, as Cofagrigus’ arms extend out and grab Rui. It lifts her by the arms, with a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Krookodile and Scolipede approach, as Golett fires two Shadow Punches. Scolipede is knocked back while Krookodile Crunches the Shadow Punch, Golett grimacing and taking a knee. Krookodile charges and lifts Golett, slamming it into the floor with Foul Play. Scolipede steps forward, horns glowing with poison energy. Shadow Triad 2: Poison Jab. Scolipede lowers Poison Jab towards Ian’s chest, when a long tongue wraps around the base of the horn. Scolipede is pulled and Flung across the room, slammed into the wall. A firefighter with a Shiny Seismitoad stands there, ready to go. Firefighter: Beat them up. Seismitoad fires Mud Shot at Cofagrigus, causing it to release Rui. She opens a Pokéball, choosing Herdier. Rui: Herdier, Shadow Ball! Herdier fires Shadow Ball, blasting Cofagrigus back. Golett uppercuts Krookodile, knocking it back. Seismitoad’s fist is covered in a green orb, striking Krookodile with Drain Punch. Krookodile skids back, oozing from poison. Firefighter: Ability Poison Touch. Poisons on contact. Shadow Triad 1: We’ve lost the advantage. We should retreat. Shadow Triad 3: You’d flee from a firefighter? Let’s take them all out! Shadow Triad 2: There are more coming. We are not to be caught. Shadow Triad 3: Fine! Cowards. The Shadow Triad return their Pokémon, disappearing. Cilan, Iris and a nurse arrive. Cilan: What happened? Rui: Those annoying Shadow Triad guys came to kill Ian! Iris: That doesn’t sound like N. Nurse: Yvgeny! The nurse runs over, hugging Yvgeny the firefighter and kissing him. Yvgeny: Luna! Good thing I come. Boy targeted. The group moves into the offices, where the doctor brings out Ian’s jacket. Yvgeny reaches for it instantly, analyzing it. Yvgeny: I recognize this. Is from jacket of serious boy. Rui: You’ve met Ian before? Yvgeny: Long ago, I work for Team Rocket. He told me to go home instead of arrest me, and I listen. I meet beautiful wife because of him. Luna: This is the boy you told me about? Iris: Oh wow. That’s actually pretty sweet. Cilan: To think that Ian helped someone like that. Rui: That doesn’t surprise me. Putting others over himself, even when he ends up being so severely injured. Luna: Honey, does this jacket tell you anything about how his injuries weren’t more severe. Yvgeny: Yes buttercup. Boy must help someone rich. This jacket as good if not better than Yvgeny’s fire resistant coat. Rui: Hold on. You’re saying that this is fireproof? Iris: That makes sense! I saw him take a Fire attack back in Castellia City! Completely unharmed! How lucky can you get? Cilan: I don’t think it was luck. Ian’s the type of guy who makes his own luck. He must’ve known that this jacket would protect him. Rui: Not enough though. Yvgeny: It good that Yvgeny able to repay boy after years. Feel content. Doctor: Well, at least we now know why this boy is alive. It is getting late. Visiting hours are over. Cilan: I guess we should head to the Pokémon Center. It’s not like we’ll be able to do anymore tonight, right? Iris: I guess so. Rui: Uh, actually. Rui goes over to Yvgeny and Luna. Rui: I was wondering if I could stay with you. I’d, I’d like to learn everything I can from you guys. About fire, burns, treatment. My brother won’t be here forever, and I need to know how to help care for him once he leaves here. Luna: Of course, dear! I think it’s so sweet that you care for your brother that much! Yvgeny: Our home your home. Rui: Thank you. Back in the ICU, Golett remains by Ian’s side. Golett activates, as Ian’s eyes groggily open. Main Events * The group drives off N and Reshiram. * Ian is admitted to the hospital. * Yvgeny makes a return to save Ian. * Rui asks to learn about burn management. Characters * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Brycen * Ian * Doctor * Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff * Nurse Luna Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Shadow Triad 1 ** Shadow Triad 2 ** Shadow Triad 3 Pokémon * Audino (Rui's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Druddigon (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Seismitoad (Yvgeny's, Shiny) * Reshiram (N's) * Krookodile (Shadow Triad 1's) * Scolipede (Shadow Triad 2's) * Cofagrigus (Shadow Triad 3's) * Golett Trivia * The management and explanation of burns comes from my schooling to become an Occupational Therapist. * Yvgeny was a character of the day that last appeared in Vs. Zapdos. He was based off the Team Rocket member from the games in Gen II and IV that stole from the power plant then returned home to Iccirus City in Gen V. ** He stated in games that he met his wife upon returning. * Luna is named after Queen Moon, a character from the disney show Star vs. the Forces of Evil. This is the same show that Yvgeny gets his name from. * Yvgeny receives a Seismitoad due to his origin character, aka Buff Frog, is a frog based creature. ** I made it shiny solely to add a one-time shiny Pokémon. * Ian's fireproof jacket debuted in Vs. Torterra, when it was gifted to him by Dawn. Him wearing this jacket is the only reason he survived. * Iris mentions the incident in Vs. Venipede where Ian resists a Fire attack with his jacket. That scene was foreshadowing for this occurrence. * N was absolutely appalled by Reshiram's actions in burning Ian and eventually ordered it to stop. Reshiram's actions were the extreme version of what N tried to do in Vs. Galvantula and Vs. Deerling, where he attacked Burgundy and Rui. ** Reshiram's actions and behaviors are N's views at the time of creation taken to their most extreme. * Golett has decided to guard Ian. * Ian's burns on his head were inspired by Marvel's Deadpool, and Sir Gregor Clegane aka The Hound from Game of Thrones. * This is one of the few episodes where Ian has Victini in his possession that it does not appear. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc